


Please Come Back To Me (I Miss You)

by esmeblaise



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Poofed Sapphire, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Self Confidence Issues, protective, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a surprise battle Ruby finds Sapphires gem and waits for her to regenerate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back To Me (I Miss You)

  
_ Where is she _

You duck under a large axe

_ Where is she _

An orange gem -you don’t take the time to notice which kind- nearly lands on you

_ Where is she _

A gem poofs in front of you before being  _ shattered. _

_ Oh god where the fuck is she?? _

You breathing is labored and your heart is pounding which you didn’t think was even possible before but right now you really  _ really  _ don’t give a fuck.

You nearly scream when a blue gem poofs before you realize wasn’t her.

Where could she possibly be?

The battle had been a surprise, even with future vision, so as you raced to Rose to help with strategy you didn’t notice the green gem coming up behind you.

When you woke up - it was a miracle you hadn't shattered- the battle was reaching its end. But Sapphire was missing.

You  _ have  _ to find her.

It’s your fault she’s here.

It’s your fault she is stuck on this strange war ridden planet.

It’s your fault she isn’t sitting back on homeworld, safe and sound and being treated like royalty.

Everything's your fault.

You wipe away the hot tears swelling up.

Most of the battlefield was empty.Poofed and shattered gems of every color were littering the ground and even you couldn’t tell which one was hers.

Every fiber of your being was aching to call her name but you were afraid of putting her in even more danger. Sapphires were rare, really  _ really  _ rare. If the enemy found out you had one on your side they would do anything and everything they could to get her and force her to help them.

Oh god where was she.

You rake your eyes over the retreating enemy, trying to see if- wait there!

It was hard to tell from over here -you wouldn’t have been able to notice if she was poofed- but it was definitely her.

A very large Jasper was holding her from the blue gem by her arm and covering her mouth with large ugly hands. As you get closer you notice tears pouring down Sapphires face.

You are going to murder every fucking Jasper from homeworld if it's the last thing you do. 

The Jasper squeezes her arm one last time and Sapphire poofs.

You see red.

You see red.

You see nothing but red.

When you come to your senses the Jasper’s gem is in your hand and the ground around you is in fire. If it wasn’t for Rose Quartz and, more importantly, Sapphire, you would crush this gem too dust. But Rose believes in every gem, even those not on your side so you simply throw it as hard as you can and slump to the ground.

You -oh so- carefully pick up Sapphire’s gem, looking for any chips or scratches and sigh deeply when you find none.

With her gem cradled in your hand you join the rest of the retreating gems to your base. As you catch up you notice a large flowery presence next to you.

“Is Sapphire ok Ruby?”

“Um y-yeah…” You still aren’t used to talking to people above your level. At least with Garnet you’re part nobility but as Ruby you’re practically nobody.

Pearl glanced at the gem in your hand, “So do you have any knowledge about when she plans to come out? We need her vision to know when to attack.”

You bristle. 

You hate it when gems talk about her that way.

Like she’s just a tool to use and nothing else.

Like she isn’t even a person.

Like she’s back on homeworld.

You’re about to yell at Pearl when Rose cuts you off.

“Pearl you know not to talk that way.”  The white gem backs down immediately and Rose turns back to you, “I apologise Ruby, Pearl has a rather bad experience with noble gems.”

You nod like you understand, and you kinda do, but decide not to say anything.

When you get back to camp you head to your secluded corner to wait for Sapphire to regenerate.

You miss Sapphire.

It’s been a very long time since you spent this much time apart.

Gems don’t need sleep but you wish you could too pass the time. Usually when you’re unfused Sapphire curls around you and hums meaningless tunes. She always gets exhausted when she tries this new future vision, before there was one straight path now there were millions interlocking and changing.

But Sapphire isn’t here, not really, and you don’t know when she will return.

You turn to the rest of the rebellions to find something to do.

Rose and Pearl were the only ones you really know, mostly because of Garnet, but right now it looked like they were strategizing and you don't think you were needed. 

So you glanced at a small group of Rubies instead.

Other Rubies and you have a strange relationship.

They don’t really understand fusion with other gems -Hell even you and Sapphire barely get it- and think you’re rather weird for staying as Garnet for a long time. You used to get along with your comrades but now you’re bored by their topics and their constant tests of strength. 

You also have a rather jealous urge to poof them whenever Sapphire talks to them.

You know Sapphire would never ever leave you just because someone else is also a Ruby but you still keep an eye out for flirting.

“Hey why’re ya watchin us?”

Ruby blinked and looked up at the other Ruby who had her gem on her leg.

“Mhm know. Kinda bored.”

“Hey aren't you that Ruby that can’t fuse with other Rubies?” ‘Leggy’ asks.

You roll your eyes, “I  _ can  _ I just choose not too.”

Another Ruby gets up and joins the conversation, this time with a gem on her shoulder.

“You’re fusion is weird it doesn’t look like you at all!”

You sigh. You hate explaining Garnet to people, at least Sapphire knows how to word it, “My fusion doesn’t look like me cause it’s not with a Ruby.”

The shoulder Ruby pulls a face, “That’s not even possible!”

The other Ruby’s join the conversation.

“Yeah you can only fuse with the same type of gem!”

“Well you’ve see Garnet so it’s obviously possible.”

A Ruby with a gem on their chest speaks up, “Whats a Garnet? I’v never heard of that type of gem!”

You feel like punching something. You have had this same conversation fifty times with the same gems.

“Garnet is the fusion between me and Sapphire.” You explain.

“ _What?_ ” They scream at once.

“How are you with a Sapphire?”

“There’s only like one of them at a time!” 

“Sapphires are so much higher than Ruby’s!”

Your eyes are gonna fall off if you roll your eyes anymore, “You do realize we are fighting Homeworld because of this type of thinking.”

Before they can respond someone announces another strength test and they leave without a word.

You sigh and look at the blue gem in your hand.

“Sapphy please come back soon.”

 

You stay in the same spot all night long, simply rubbing your thumb against the gem and whispering thoughts she would like.

The next day Rose checks in with you (If she was anyone else you would think they only cared about Sapphires future vision) and tells you you can take all the time you need.

The next day is the same. So is the one after that. And the one after that.

“Sapphy why are taking so long? Usually it only takes you a few hours, why haven’t you come back?”

“Sapphy I can’t live without you.”

“Sapphy I’m lonely.”

“Sapphy  _ please _ .”

After the fifth day you decide it’s time for Rose’s help.

The leader of the great rebellion carefully picks up the gem like it was made of glass (you’re thankful for the tenderness) and inspects it carefully.

“The gem itself isn’t broken and I feel her life force inside so she’s ready to regenerate but…”

“But?” You feel like you are going crack yourself with all this stress.

“She’s preventing it.”

You blink

“What?”

Rose sighs and hands Sapphire back to you, “I’m sorry Ruby, there’s nothing I can do. Sapphire is already healed but she’s refusing to come back.”

You feel hot tears, “Why would she do that?”

Rose frowns and crouches down so she’s at eye level, “I honestly don’t know Ruby. Maybe with time she will change her mind.” 

You nod numbly and walk away.

You didn’t want to be near camp, you always felt like everyone was watching you, so instead you head to the forest where you and Sapphire officially fused before joining Rose.

You slide down against a tree and look at Sapphire's gem. 

“You’re so pretty, you know that right? I love running my fingers through your hair. God your eye is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I know you find it embarrassing when I pick you up but I like carrying you. You’re light and small and I feel like I can protect you no matter what. I  _ want  _ to protect you no matter what. But I guess I failed. Is that why you won’t come back? I won’t think less of you if is. Hell I will never think less of you. You are the most precious thing in the world. _ You’re _ my world. I-I just wish I could hold you one last time. You’re so small and fragile. Maybe hear you sing again. But maybe maybe I’m the reason you don’t want to come out. Maybe- maybe- oh god”

You can’t say anything else because you’re crying and now your tears are on her gem and she’s holding your cheek and shushing you and-

Wait what

“Sa-Sapphire?” You stare at the blue gem in front of you.

“Shhh sh Ruby. Its ok.”

“You- You came back.”

“Of course I did, I would never leave you.”

“But-but why-?”

Sapphire climbs onto your lap and holds your gem while  you push her bangs out of the way to find tears welling up in her eye as well.

“I woke up and a Jasper was trying to kidnap me and I couldn’t find you. Since the battle was a surprise I wasn’t sure if you were alive or…”

You grab her hold her tight, “Nonono don’t think that never think that.”

“After I retreated into my gem I wasn’t sure if they managed to kidnap me so I knew once I regenerated Homeworld would use me.” You quickly wiped her tear away, “Ruby I was so scared I didn’t know what to do.”

You kiss her, “Sapphy you know I will always protect you.”

She nods and smiles, “I missed you Ruby.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
